This research program is aimed at the abuse of substances self-administered by inhalation. The deliberate inhalation of organic solvents in an accelerating problem in many societies, and can be associated with profound toxicity. Youths seem to be particularly prone to engage in this substance abuse practice; however, adults are known to indulge in inhalants, paricularly in industrial contexts. Nonhuman primates self-administer a wide variety of psychoactive substances, and organic solvents are no exception. By training monkeys to press a button that produces solvent vapor, we can assess the abuse potential of solvents and characterize how well they maintain behavior compared to other drugs of abuse. We are characterizing the effects of these agents on conditoned behavior, and are developing techniques for the assessment of the irritation produced by volatile materials, since irritation may play an important role as the first line defense against inhalant abuse.